Nail polishes, sometimes called nail lacquers, are aqueous or solvent-based compositions designed for application to the surface of a nail. After application, the coated nail is dried to remove the volatile liquid carrier, thereby forming a film on the nail surface. The film is typically removed by rubbing the film with a nail polish remover containing a solvent such as acetone or an ester.